This section is intended to introduce the reader to aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Fluid dispensers are a common method of dispensing a variety of products for general cleaning in spray and liquid form. This invention relates to dispensers that dispense fluids for body or hand use as well as dispensers for the moistening of tissue, either wall mounted or attached to a fixture such as a commode.
Many wall-mounted dispensers utilize replaceable containers of fluid in permanent housings such as U.S. Pat. No. 8,336,740 to Dassen. This type of dispenser is primarily for commercial installation as the expense and complexity of maintenance make this type of dispenser unsuitable for general home use in the bath or shower.
Dispensers that are attachable to a commode or fixture and provide a means of moistening tissue are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,312 by Scheiber and also in U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,759 by Ayigbe. These types of dispensers are difficult to attach to many bathroom fixtures and when they are used on an applicable fixture, the proximity of the dispenser to the tissue makes their use difficult.
Dispensers directly attachable to a commode for body cleaning or for the moistening of tissue such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,162,754 by Haile, Jr. or U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,405 by Harm, utilize water from the house as a cleansing fluid. Installation and maintenance, unsightly appearance and sanitation are concerns as well as being difficult to use.
The need exists for a self-contained fluid dispenser, one that is disposable and adaptable to a variety of uses as well as having good ergonomic design and function. The dispenser should be easy to operate by using only a single hand, be attractive in appearance and aesthetics, and can be simply attached and removed from a wall, toilet, or commode.